This invention relates to new and useful improvements in steering, seating and, if desired, instrument portions of a cab of a tractor.
Conventionally, the seat is fixed with the operator facing forwardly with the steering assembly in front of the operator. When the tractor is being driven forwardly, this arrangement is satisfactory so that implements attached behind the tractor can be pulled in the usual manner.
However, many present day implements are best operated if they are pushed by the tractor and although a similar three-point hitch could be situated upon the front of the tractor, nevertheless the tractor balance would be upset and the expense would be considerable.
When it is desired to attach such implements to a tractor, for example, a swather, the operator has to turn around in the seat and drive the tractor rearwardly in order to operate the implements satisfactorily. It is therefore apparent that such operating conditions are inconvenient and extremely tiring particularly when considerable work is being done with push-type implements.